


Making Out

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Making Out

“Two months.”

Bond looked almost guilty, whilst the entirety of Q-Unit, as well as M, Eve, and Tanner looked on. Only M knew what was going on, the relationship between the Quartermaster and 007 was strictly classified for obvious reasons, but M had to agree that Bond’s disappearance from the face of the Earth for eight long weeks could just be the breaking point.

“Two. Fucking. Months. James.”

Bond looked startlingly like a rabbit caught in the headlights, wanting to go to Q, who he’d not even touched for so long, but at the same time fearing his eminent fury.

“I can explain. I’m really sorry, Q. I fucked up.”

‘You think?!”

Q almost exploded.

“I looked for you! I looked for all the signs we said we would leave! I didn’t know if you were dead, or captured, or tortured! I haven’t slept, I can’t eat, James! And you waltz back in here like you’re the fucking king of the world!”

Minions started backing away, some clutching their precious laptops to their chests.

“Do you know what it’s been like at home?! Without you fucking there?! Even the cat fucking ran away!”

Eve and Tanner raised their eyebrows. This was new.

Q had stormed his way through Q-Unit and was now standing centimetres away from the cowed agent.

“It was hell without you, Q.”

“You could’ve come back,” Q whispered fiercely. “At any point in time, you could’ve come back.”

Q closed the distance between them and Bond instinctively flinched, waiting for the first punch or slap that he knew he deserved. He was therefore incredibly surprised when Q’s lips locked onto his own.

The feeling was immediate. Weights lifted off both their shoulders, a groan wrenched from their lips as they fell into each other’s arms. Bond, in a flash, lifted Q up, and Q wound his legs around Bond’s waist, still not breaking the kiss. Bond pushed his hands up Q’s cardigan and under his shirt, noting the feel of his ribs at the same time as Q shuddered at the feeling of skin on skin.

“Office.”

“Good idea.”

They stumbled through Q-Unit, over desks and through chairs, before hitting the wall right next to Q’s open office door. Bond pressed Q’s back against it, using it to help keep Q up while he ran his fingers through his dark hair. Q slowed the kiss and left Bond’s mouth, reacquainting himself with Bond’s jawline, his face, his neck, his collarbone, everything inch of skin he could reach.

“James. Office.”

“Fuck. Fine, just…”

Bond swung them around and they staggered into Q’s office, where the glass immediately went dark and the door slammed shut.  
Q-Unit sat back down and resumed working. It was what they did best.

Tanner and Eve looked at each other before turning to M, who just shrugged.

“You’re all spies, I’m a little shocked that none of you figured it out,” he said, before walking back to his office. He had an obituary to delete. Again.


End file.
